


Whose crotch do you like better?

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha Collins, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: JIB8的梗
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Whose crotch do you like better?

**Author's Note:**

> JIB8的梗

Misha桌上的灯还亮着，吃完晚饭之后他就没挪过地方。桌上放着很厚的一沓卡片。他需要在每张卡片上签名，然后让工作人员把它们寄往世界各地。 

他的时间还有富余，但他总是喜欢用工作把自己填满。而且一旦开始这些事情他就会忘记时间。 

Jared可不喜欢他这样正经。 

他在晚上十点的时候站在书房虚掩的门口，眼神落在低头签名的Misha身上。 

"Mish."他轻声叫他。 

"什么事?"Misha头也不抬地问道。 

"Mish."Jared又叫了他一声。这次Misha就没有搭理他了，他签好一张卡片，把它和其他签好的放在一起，这一张摆得有点歪，但他没有在意。 

Jared走了进来。他的动作一向有些粗鲁，这次也是，他抓住Misha椅子的后背，把那张带轮子的椅子拽出来了一些，然后转了半圈，Misha就不得不面对着他。 

Misha叹了一口气，他刚刚被拽出来的时候马克笔在新的一张卡片上划拉出了很长的一道痕迹。这一张就算是报废了。 

"干什么？"Misha抬起脸，看着站在他身前的Jared，Jared的脸上有一点不高兴的影子。 

Jared又往前蹭了一小步，这样他们就离得非常近了，Misha感到有些不舒服，因为Jared的某个部位就在他的脸前面，能够遮挡住他视野的全部，如果他恢复平视的话。 

"我有点没心情。"Misha看着他的眼睛，试图用言语打发他，"今天就算了好吗？" 

Jared闷哼一声，随手抓过桌上的一张卡片，把它盖在自己的裆部上。 

"给我签一个。"他说，语气有一点撒娇的意思。 

"你可以停止烦我吗？"Misha冲他笑了笑。 

"不行。我要你给我签一个。"Jared挑了挑眉，又往前凑了凑，他和Misha对视着，眼睛里闪烁着光芒。 

那意思太明显了，Misha知道那是什么。他想了想，把拿笔的手放了上去，在卡片的空白处签上自己的名字。 

然后Jared拿起了那张卡片看了看。就在他觉得Jared大概满意了的时候，Jared解开了皮带。 

"我还在工作，Jared."Misha又叹了一口气，说道。 

Jared脸上却挂着代表着毫不在意的微笑。 

“我还要一个。”他把外裤褪到膝盖处，露出了白色的内裤,在Misha面前晃了晃。 

"你要我签在哪?"Misha皱起眉，却忍不住盯着Jared饱满的下体看。 

"这里。"Jared拖过他的另一只手，摁在自己的胯部，并用他的手使劲揉摸了一把隔着一层布料热乎乎的阴茎和阴囊，"On my crotch." 

Misha的脸顿时有些发热，他抽出手，犹豫了一下。但是Jared盯着他的样子一点没有开玩笑的意思，这让他意识到，如果他不照做的话，Jared是不会走开了。 

于是他把那只手放在Jared的腹股沟附近，把身体往前倾，接着抬起拿笔的那只手开始签名。 

这次他签的很慢，油性马克笔印迹在Jared的内裤上很不连贯。 

他听见了Jared的呼吸声，又粗又沉重，在这个不大的空间里显得特别清晰。这充分提醒了他，他们此刻的行为有多么色情。 

更加明显的表现是Misha感觉得到Jared的阴茎已经硬了，而且随着他的笔在上面移动，那硬度就变得越来越大。在短短的几秒钟内，Jared完全勃起了，他的内裤鼓胀成了一个帐篷，阴茎的一部分甚至从内裤的边缘漏了出来。 

Misha舔舔唇，他签完了，却没有把任何一只手移开，他丢开笔，任由它落到地上，画花了地板。 

"哦，Jared。"他伸手抚摸着Jared发热的胯部，很清楚今天的工作到此为止了。 

"你喜欢我的胯部。"Jared得意地说道。 

"嗯。"Misha闷哼一声，承认了。在他们还没有在一起的时候他就对Jared的那片区域有所想法了，从他在多张粉丝让他签名的照片上"精心"涂鸦Jared的裆部就可见一斑。他毫不掩饰他对这块区域的喜爱，就算是在公开场合，他都控制不住自己想去摸Jared的欲望。 

"我知道你喜欢，所以让你签上名。"Jared的声音变得该死的低沉，就是在引诱他，"这是你的了。" 

他往前顶了顶，然后褪下内裤，把裤腰的地方勒在肿胀的阴茎和阴囊之间，他那根巨怪尺寸的阴茎就翘在外面，贴上了Misha的脸。 

Misha一把握住他烫手的阴茎，低头舔了两口。 

"我们去床上…嗯…"他的声音在发紧，裤裆也在发紧，Jared太懂得怎么用那根凶器勾引他，并且屡试不爽。 

他站起来，两条胳膊环住了Jared的脖子，Jared吻了吻他发热的脸，他把嘴凑过去，他们就陷入了一个深吻。 

"J…"Misha一边喘着粗气舔吻Jared的舌头，一边用下体磨蹭着Jared露在外面的阴茎。 

Jared搂上他，他们抱着吻着出了书房，一边解衣服一边移到隔壁的卧房，连灯也没开，就上了床。 

这是Misha的房间，Jared却经常在这里过夜。他很熟悉这房间的一切，比如此刻他拉开床头柜的抽屉，就能从里面找到一几瓶润滑液和一打的安全套。 

Misha咽了一口唾液，Jared已经脱光了，房间里仅有的光来自敞开的门，那点光把Jared的身体映照得朦胧又充满了美感。他解开衬衫，脱掉了裤子，用69的姿势趴在Jared的身上，握住他喜欢的那根阴茎舔弄着。 

Jared的尺寸太大了，他含不进全部，而当他每次尝试着这么做的时候 他的唾液就控制不住地从嘴角流出来，弄得Jared的下体一片湿糊糊的。而Misha还想再给Jared一个深喉。 

他们经常用这个姿势干。 

另一边，Misha的整个屁股都贴在Jared的面前，Jared戴上了手指套，往上面挤了些润滑液，然后缓缓插进了他的后穴。 

Misha呻吟了一下，他的喉咙收紧了一点，那刺激叫他再做不到含进Jared的整根阴茎。他艰难地吮着Jared的阴茎顶端，Jared的手指还在往里探，他的呻吟就越发明快起来。 

"嗯…"他轻轻扭动着屁股，让Jared知道他的屁股被手指操的时候有多么舒服。Jared那边却专注于享受眼前的风景。 

Misha的臀缝已经湿透了，后穴因为他的侵入而收缩着，他旋转着抽出插入的时候，还能看到一些内壁的颜色。不过最让他兴奋的还是Misha绞紧他的样子。 

他的手指逐渐深入，找到了Misha的前列腺，那是Misha最脆弱的地方，他只需要轻轻一顶，Misha的叫声就会变得出乎意料的动听。 

他一边刺激着那里，让Misha发出类似于啜泣一般的声音，一边把手指加到三根，这时候扩张已经快要完成了，他的手指能够很顺利地钻进钻出，并且不时地能刺激出Misha的肠液。 

Misha的阴茎硬邦邦地抵在他的胸部，前液从顶端的小孔不停地流到他的身上，又湿又黏滑。 

“你准备好了吗？”Jared问道。 

“是的。”Misha立刻就松开他的阴茎，从他的身上爬下来，躺到一边等着他。 

“上帝啊，我太爱你了。"Jared伏了过去，压在他的身上。他把额头轻轻撞在Misha的头上，笑着向他告白。 

即便他已经告白过很多很多次，但无论哪一次都是那么热情，都毫无例外地让Misha的脸蛋泛红。 

"嘿，我还想再说一遍，我爱你，Mish。"Misha听了他的话别开脸笑，他却捧起他的脸，又一次表白，并亲吻了他的嘴唇。 

他温柔地吻着，把嘴往下移，吻过乳尖和小腹，在那片可爱的耻毛中叼起Misha翘起的阴茎，含进嘴里舔吮。 

“哦……Jared……我已经很硬了……”Misha喘息着，一边说着，一边把自己的腿掰开，他的阴茎在Jared的嘴里轻轻弹跳着，两颗睾丸也往上缩了缩。那就是给了Jared明确的下一个指令。 

Jared松开嘴，温柔地又套弄了两下他的阴茎，这才把他的双腿又拉开了些，往他的后穴抹了一些润滑液。 

"嗯…Jay…"Misha是这样喜欢跟Jared做爱，每次在前戏的时候他就已经情迷意乱，恨不得Jared能马上填满他，"快一点，拜托了。" 

Jared从旁边拿起一个安全套，拆开包装，套在自己的阴茎上。他和Jensen的尺寸差不多，所以他们只准备了同一种型号的安全套，他也不用担心选错。 

眼见Jared做好了插入前的准备，Misha把手伸到身下，主动掰开自己的屁股，把后穴露给Jared。Jared用手扶着，把那根至少有18cm的阴茎缓缓地插进他被润滑得很好的后穴，随后压上了他的身体。 

"Oh, yeah…"Misha颤抖着发出愉悦的呻吟，他的眼睛有一点湿润了，在昏暗的光线中，显得有那么一丝楚楚可怜。 

他用双腿缠上了Jared的腰，像一只无措的小动物。这是Misha.Collins，他在Jared的身下总是这么柔软，这么可口。 

Jared伏着身体，环抱着他，继续挺进。等到阴茎全部插进他的内部，Misha的身体也因为快感而哆嗦着。他喃喃着，从那两瓣苍白干燥的嘴唇不间断地吐露出软糯的单音。 

Jared一边缓缓地抽插，一边用一只大手摁着他柔软的肚子，他就能更清晰地感觉到身体里那根阴茎的存在，他正在被Jared完全占有着，同时，Jared也正在被他完全占有着，无论哪一种，他都为此感到兴奋。 

“Jay，it feels so gooood，fuck me deeper……please……” 

他乞求着更多，后穴贪婪地吸着Jared的阴茎。 

Jared加快了一些速度，但是并没有太快。他把脸埋在Misha的脖颈处，啃咬着那里白皙光洁的皮肤。Misha的身体在颤栗，说不好是因为Jared的啃吻还是撩拨他的长发，或者干脆是Jared埋在他体内不紧不慢抽动的性器。 

“Emmm……J……Ah……” 

他扭动着腰，主动配合着Jared，同时用手裹上自己的阴茎，套弄着它。 

这感觉太棒了…… 

Misha眯起眼睛，选择让快感主导他的身体。 

他们渐入佳境，Jared持续不断地撞击着他的前列腺，越操越快，叫他愈发溃不成军，只能不停地发出破碎的呻吟。 

快到临界点的时候，Jared抓开了他的双手。 

高个子的家伙故意把热气喷吐在他敏感的耳际，用低沉沙哑的声音说道："说你喜欢我的下体我就让你摸自己，你可喜欢在快射的时候来这一下的对不对?就算你很清楚即使你不用手我也能把你操射。” 

"哈啊…Jay，是的，我喜欢，喜欢你的下体。“Misha没有任何犹豫就说出口了，”很喜欢……很喜欢……“ 

得到回答的Jared放开了他的手，Misha就着那几声”很喜欢“，配合着Jared最后几下抽插，快速地撸动自己。 

他们一起射了出来，Misha喷了Jared一身。 

”噢，你真的不知道你的呃……会往哪里喷吗？“Jared直起身体，低头看着遍布他全身的Misha的液体从胸口，甚至有一些从肩膀处往下流。他扯过床上的那条橙色内裤，一边擦拭一边下了床，”我得去洗个澡了，你要一起吗？“ 

”不……“Misha大口喘着，在那张双人床上慵懒地舒展开他的四肢，”我要休息一会儿。” 

"Good.“Jared处理掉安全套，光着脚走了出去。 

Misha长长地呼出一口气，这才伸手从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾擦拭自己。 

他奶白色的胴体在黯淡的光线中被勾勒出暧昧的轮廓，落在另外一个人的眼里却是说不出的诱人。 

Jensen刚从外面回来。他刚走到房间的门口就听见了Misha和Jared的声音，于是他在那里站了一会儿。Jared从房间出来去浴室的时候Jensen和他打了个招呼。 

接着他没怎么思考就闯进了Misha的房间，在门边的墙壁上摸索了一下，摁开了顶灯。 

Misha瘫在原来的位置上，轻声喘息着，他可以看得见Jared把Misha弄得有多糟：高潮带来的红晕未褪，欢爱的痕迹遍布了他的身体，他的头发异常凌乱，当他侧过脸看向Jensen的时候，他湛蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，显得狼狈不堪。 

Jensen却情不自禁地用迷恋的目光看着他这副样子。他边看边走到床边，把Misha从床上抱起来。 

"谢谢，"Misha哑着声音说道，"但我还想躺一会儿。" 

"你觉得我是为什么把你抱起来?"Jensen眯着眼睛问他，眼神里透露着危险。 

Misha摇了摇头，困惑地看着他。 

"我听到你说，你喜欢Jared的下体。" 

“我，呃…”他大概又在做吃醋一类的事了，Misha在心里想，并思索着要怎么打发他。 

“是的。”他想了想，肯定了Jensen的话。 

“我喜欢Jared的下体。”他一边说，还一边挑着眉，他知道他强硬起来，Jensen就会拿他没办法。 

可这次他似乎有些失算了。 

“你不喜欢我的？”Jensen的语气变了，有些低沉，叫他不寒而栗。 

“Um…”Misha一时不知道该怎么回答他。 

“你很少看我的下体。”Jensen说这句话的时候故意把腿叉开了一些，胯部往前挺了挺，“现在看看，嗯？“ 

“不, Jensen，你是哪里出问题了？”Misha有些尴尬地移开了眼睛。 

"我要你看一眼。" 

Jensen又往前凑了一步，把胯部送到他的眼前逼他看。 

Misha的脸又热了起来，Jensen很少会这么主动。 

他看了一眼Jensen的胯部，然后撇开了视线。 

"好了，我看了，你可以走了。" 

Jensen一边盯着他的脸，一边开始解皮带。 

"Jen，我才刚刚和Jared完事。"Misha意识到他要做什么了，往常他会毫无条件地满足Jensen，但是今天他小声地抗议了。 

"谁关心呢。"Jensen脱下了外裤，今天他穿了一件印着狗熊图案的奇特的内裤，Misha看呆了。 

“那他妈的是什么？”他问道，虽然那条内裤的图案因为Jensen下体的勃起而变得很清楚。 

“你不可能没有看到。”Jensen勾起唇笑了，“我特意为你穿的。” 

然后他抬头学狗熊叫了一声。 

“你喝酒了？”Misha咽了一口口水，Jensen一旦变得这么可爱他就难以拒绝他。但同时他也知道Jensen在床上是什么样，每次都能把他折腾到筋疲力尽。 

"如何?比起Jared的怎么样?"Jensen没有回答他，但是他那不太对劲的态度分明出卖了他。他的眼睛有些发红，眼神里的欲望表现得尤为明显。 

"你想说明什么?" 

Jensen也没有回答他这句，而是褪下内裤，往床上凑了一步，手扶着沉甸甸的阴茎让它直接贴上Misha光裸的胯部。 

Misha又吞了一口唾液，刚刚释放过一次，他的阴茎还软着，但并不妨碍他感受Jensen的热度。而当Jensen将他们两个人的性器一并握起的时候，他倒抽了一口气，抬起脸看着Jensen。 

Jensen正凝视着他，那种目光他很熟悉，温情脉脉却又灼热逼人。那是看着期盼的人的目光，是看着爱的目光。 

他时常避开这种目光，有意无意地，可是此刻他无处可避。 

Misha的心突突地跳了起来。 

J平方轮着来不是没有过，但是像今天这样彼此之间没有商量还是第一次。通常Jared才是那个喜欢独占他一晚上的人，然而今天他却不知道Jensen出了什么状况。 

但是不管他同意与否，他的身体都先他一步做出了反应。他在Jensen的手中一点点硬了起来，和Jensen硬挺的阴茎交叠在一起。 

他突然觉得很热，因为Jensen的眼神，Jensen的硬度。他正在着火，而Jensen却要他烧得更烈。 

他就这么被Jensen拖到了床中央，分开双腿，跨骑在这个金发男人的身上。那个男人还在用那种热切的眼神看着他，边看边把手伸进他的臀瓣，抚摸他的后穴。那里又湿又软，隐约能感觉到刚才Jared入侵的尺寸。 

Jensen把自己的胯部贴了过去，硬挺的阴茎抵在他的臀缝。 

"我可以吗?" 

Misha吸了一口气，点点头，抬高了屁股，在Jensen的阴茎上缓缓地坐下来。 

Jensen没有戴套，该死的，他知道Jensen没有戴套他还愿意做。他会被内射。真的很该死，他一定是哪根筋接错了才会想被内射，而他此刻确实是这么想。 

托Jared的帮忙，Jensen的进入很容易，Misha感受着他一寸寸地深入，不由自主地扬起头，发出细碎的呜咽声。刚刚才度过不应期，他的身体十分敏感，他想要慢下节奏，Jensen却出乎意料地显得很急躁。 

还没完全进入，他就用双手扣住Misha的腰，挺动着跨部，抽插起来。 

“Hahh…ah…too fast …Jen…sen……”因为他的动作，Misha被迫微微抬起屁股，他的身体被操得上下抖动，Jensen的每一次进入都精准地顶撞到他的前列腺，他被那强烈的快感折磨到要疯，眼泪涌了出来，在发红的眼眶里打转。 

"Do I fuck you well?" 

事情有点失控，他想要逃开，却被Jensen一把摁进怀里，借着重力吞下Jensen的整根阴茎，而当Jensen贴着他的耳朵说这句话的时候他清楚地闻到一股苹果酒的味道。 

"Jensen…"Misha软软地叫道，他不想回答这个问题。 

Jensen喘着粗气，抿了一下嘴，接着他用力掐着Misha的腰，狠狠地撞击着他的屁股，带着明显的惩罚意味。 

"Jensen‥AH…Slowly…"Misha大声叫了起来，他的眼泪下来了，湿漉漉地挂在下巴上。 

“Then answer me. Do. I. Fuck. You. Well?“ 

Misha这下十分确定了，Jensen不仅仅是喝了酒，他还喝上头了。这会是个大麻烦，而他在这种状况下根本想不到要怎么应对。 

"Ah， yes，yes，you fuck me well……” 

他一边听话地回答，一边乞求着Jensen慢下速度，“I’m begging you to slow down …Jensen…” 

他的双腿缠在Jensen的腰上随着Jensen的抽插颤抖不已，阴茎虽然没有达到应有的硬度，但是他知道他快要泄了…… 

“'cause I'm about to …to…”Misha流着泪嚷了起来，身体抖得更加剧烈。 

听到他的这声叫喊，Jensen不只是慢下来，更是“体贴地”停了下来。 

“To cum? Will it be too fast?”他拥紧Misha，手在他的后背上轻轻抚摸，好让他从那顶峰坠下来。 

“你为什么不继续了，嗯？”Misha喘着粗气，垂着眼角问他。 

“我不同意你这么快。”说着Jensen抽出了阴茎，“我们换个姿势，也许你就没那么敏感。” 

然后他让Misha趴在床上，抬起屁股，从背后再次进入了他。 

Jared就是在这个时候回来的。 

他没穿衣服， 他习惯在洗澡之后裸一会儿。他的头发也没有擦干，水珠一串串地滴落下来，在他希腊神像一般美好的身体上滚落。 

“看看是谁洗浴归来了！”Jensen看到了Jared，几乎是在同时，Misha也看见了他。那让他的身体本能地做出了反应。 

“噢…Mish…”Jensen很快察觉到了他的反应，他的语调变了，脸色也变了，“他的裸体让你兴奋了是吗？吸得这么紧…” 

Jensen一边使劲骑他，一边伸手揉摸他的头发。在他说这句话的时候，他把手指插进Misha深栗色的发丝里，往后一扯，迫使Misha抬起脸，看向走进房间的Jared。 

“Ah……ummm……”Misha含混不清地敷衍他，用那双有些失神的蓝眼睛盯着站在门口的Jared。 

[Save me.] 

在Jensen略带粗暴的进攻下，他不得不用口型向Jared求助。 

Jared挑了一下眉眼，表示自己领悟了Misha的信息，但是当他走到近前的时候他看到了Jensen的表情。 

Jensen半垂着眼睛看着他，虽然脸上还挂着一丝微笑，但Jared了解他，那绝对不是什么善意的表情。Jensen想搞Misha，而且不是普通地“搞Misha”。十几年的默契让他读到了这层意思。 

Got it. 

Jared点点头，如果让他选择听这两个人中的其中一个的话，他只会选Jensen。 

于是Misha本来期盼着的救星Jared就在他惊讶的目光里爬上床，把胯部凑到他的面前。 

Jared洗得特别干净，他低头摆弄他再次勃起的阴茎，用流着前液的顶端在Misha的脸上来回蹭着。 

“不，该死的，Jared…”他知道Jared想要他提供口活，但是现在他被Jensen干得连自己的身体都没法稳定，他觉得他做不到同时满足他的两个同事。 

“Take it.”一声命令低低地响起，不是来自Jared，而是来自他身后的Jensen。 

他不敢相信地往后看去。 

Jensen冲他眨了下左眼。 

Misha立刻懂了，也许Jensen是在意他“比较喜欢谁的胯部”这样的狗屁问题，也许不在意，但是现在，Jensen的兴趣却在看他怎么同时服务两个人，而这种情况是他一直以来都在努力避免的。 

他很清楚两个J字母打头的家伙凑在一起的时候就是他被欺负得最惨的时候。 

Misha想要退缩了，可是Jensen卡着他的身上，固定着他，他哪儿也跑不了。 

"Take it, Mish."Jensen突然说道，然后他温柔地抚摸了一下Misha的脸，"I want to see you take it when I fuck you. That will make you hot." 

Misha还在犹豫，他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，最后他妥协了，把Jared的阴茎含进了嘴里。 

他一边被Jensen操着后穴，一边吮吸着Jared。他吮着顶端，舔吻着粗糙的边缘，并用一只手握住根部，不时地套弄着柱体。他太知道怎么让Jared舒服。而他这么做的时候，嘴里就断断续续地漏出色情的声响。 

“Ah……You love it.”Jared喘着气，Misha的嘴让他太快乐了，“You wanna take it when it comes?" 

“Hummm…”Misha模糊不清地回应他。 

Jensen就在这时故意用力一顶，Misha没有控制好，Jared一下深入了他的喉咙，他咳嗽了几声，继续他的口活。但接下来却没有那么顺利了，Jensen顶一下，他就抖一下，Jensen顶得那么用力，他根本没办法好好舔Jared的阴茎。 

“呃，我有一个还不错的想法。”似乎是看出来他们之前发生了点什么，Jared就在这时说道，边说边用眼神示意Jensen。 

“我同意。”Jensen在他们眼神交汇的一瞬间就明白了Jared的意思，他努了一下嘴，抱起Misha，就着他们交合的姿势，慢慢躺下，把Misha抱在怀里，让他躺在自己身上。而就在他抱起Misha的时候，Jared立刻退下床，站在床边捉住他的腿把他和他身上的Misha拖到了床的边缘。然后Jensen用手把Misha的双腿分到最开。 

Misha却还不知道他们要做什么，等到Jared拿起润滑液罐子，往他和Jensen的交媾处倒了更多一些液体的时候他才明白过来。 

“No…No way…”他惊恐地想要并拢双腿，他的后穴因为惧意而变得更加紧致，那几乎让Jared和Jensen觉得他没有更多的余地。 

“I'm glad you understand."Jensen舔舔唇，他越发期待起他们三个的后续发展，毕竟他和Jared真的下手这么做这还是第一次。他把手指探到Misha的穴口，那里还吃着他的阴茎。Jared的手指也在那里，他们一起处理着那里过多的润滑液，用手指把黏滑的液体导进Misha的后穴。 

“Relax，Misha，you're too tense.”Jared说道。 

Misha带着些恼怒盯着他的眼睛，那双眼睛太深情了，就好像他们只是在进行一次普通的爱情。 

他盯了一会儿，默默地别开目光，然后他叹了一口气，逐渐放松了身体。他不敢相信他竟然允许他们把他逼迫到这种地步。而事实上，他哪一次没有允许他们在他身上做下那些事？ 

润滑得差不多了，Jared套弄了几下自己的阴茎，而Jensen则用手指调整他们交合的地方。 

“Move up a bit，here…I leave you some space…Ah……right，you got it. Yeah …” 

Jared在Jensen的引导下戳准了位置，缓缓地进入Misha，这次他没戴套，因为他看到Jensen没戴。他想Jensen一起射在里面，他早就想了。Misha是他们的，只属于他们的，他们很愿意用这种方式"标记"他们的Misha。 

只是他没想到Jensen会同意这么玩，毕竟他是他们三个当中最理智的一个。 

他全部进去的时候囊袋贴上了Jensen的，而Misha…Misha第一次被撑得这么开。 

“Now, we have Jared joined, Mish.”Jensen轻轻吻着Misha凌乱的头发，看起来很温柔，但Jared发誓他从没见过Jensen的眼神像现在这样兴奋,"You`re happy?" 

“Fuck you, Jensen!”Misha的声音完全变了调，他几乎是边哭边从嗓子眼里挤出声音,“And Fuck you, Jared! Fuck you both!” 

在Jared进入的时候他的下体就颤得厉害。这会儿泪水刷下了他的眼角，浸湿了他长长的睫毛，他的眼睛看起来更蓝了，在白亮的灯光下闪着泪光。 

“Shhh……Mishka, you're doing the exact thing you just said.” 

Jared压下身体，亲吻了Misha发白干燥的唇，随后他代替了Jensen摁住了Misha张得大开的双腿，Jensen则从后面抓住了Misha想要反抗的双手。 

Jared先开始动，他的身体往前倾，双手用力地扣着Misha的大腿，深深地干着他。 

“哦……Fuck！”Misha被操得全身颤抖。被两根阴茎侵犯的穴口紧紧地收缩着，但他被润滑得实在太湿了，并没在多大程度上阻碍Jared的进出。 

“Fuck，check how tight you can be.” 

当Jensen也开始抽插的时候，Misha感到他的后穴就像起了火，他嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来，难耐地配合着他们扭动着腰部，他的敏感带被很好地照顾着。没错，无论是Jensen还是Jared都熟悉他身体每一寸，知道他哪里最需要被满足。 

“Ah……emmmm……Ah…AH—”沉浸在Jensen的苹果酒味里，Misha觉得他也要醉了，J平方同时在他的身体里，他们的手也同时在他的身上。一开始他们会有几下一起抽出一起插入，但到了后来，他们轮流插入的节奏掌握得让他只想尖叫。 

他们用那种节奏越干越快，前列腺被高频刺激着所带来的快感在Misha体内像爆炸一样开了花。Misha颤栗着身体，还没来得及得到照顾的阴茎抖动着，喷出了精液。 

他射得到处都是，Jared的身体再一次不能幸免。 

一刻钟后，他们聚集在了浴室里，在一个大花洒的水花下面，Jared蹲在地上，耐心地帮Misha处理他和Jensen留在Misha身体里的东西。Misha的双腿还在微微打颤，但即便如此，他还是站着，并且扶着Jensen在帮他洗澡，因为Jensen还没醒酒。 

“Hey，you haven’t answered me. Whose crotch do you like better?”Jensen突然眨眨眼睛，对Misha笑了笑。 

“Shut up！”Misha把一手的沐浴乳抹在他的胯部，来回揉搓，打出一串肥皂泡泡。可还没洗完他就发现那里的手感变了。 

“How dare you erect ag……” 

他的问句还没说完，Jensen早已勾住他的脖子，吻住了他。 

END


End file.
